Summer Time
by Ryshin
Summary: Liburan musim panas pun tiba. Ini adalah liburan musim panas yang terakhir bagi kelas 3, dan klub teater memutuskan untuk mengisinya dengan berlibur bersama ke suatu tempat. Akankah liburan terakhir ini akan menjadi salah satu kenangan terindah sebelum mereka lulus? kejadian menarik apa yang akan mereka dapat ketika liburan?
1. Chapter 1 : Rencana

**Summer Time**

_Friendship_

_Humor_

.

* * *

'Tapi aku sangat menantikan hal seperti ini. Kita semua pergi berlibur... terdengar sangat menyenangkan'

I don't own Clannad...

Chapter 1 : Rencana

* * *

_Tomoya POV_

"Ahh membosankan sekali... sebentar lagi liburan musim panas." Ujar gadis yang terlihat bosan duduk menyandar di jendela.

"... Kelas tiga juga tak punya waktu banyak untuk liburan karena digunakan untuk persiapan ujian." Lanjut adiknya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Gimana kalau kita adakan perjalanan liburan? Sekali-kali kegiatan seperti ini penting untuk mengisi waktu sekaligus refreshing..." mendapat sebuah ide brilian perempuan yang sedari tadi menyandar bosan pun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kyou, bukannya kau mau fokus untuk masuk ke Universitas? Apa tak apa menghabiskan waktu seperti itu?" Ujar pria berambut kuning.

"Ah itu nanti saja... Sekali kali aku ingin bisa hidup bersantai sepertimu." Kyou tersenyum menyindirnya.

"Dia itu pemalas... jadi apapun selalu dilakukannya dengan santai." Tambahku. Dia pun berdiri kesal mendengar ucapanku.

"Kata-kata itu yang tak ingin ku dengar darimu Okazaki!"dia menggerutu

Semua anggota Klub Teater berkumpul di Ruang Klub. Bosan atas aktivitas yang rutin yang dijalani kami hanya terdiam di sana. Tujuan kami adalah festival sekolah. Namun acara itu masih 2 bulan lagi dan kami sudah terlalu jenuh dengan latihan.

"Hihi... Sudah sudah Sunohara-kun." nampaknya Sunohara terlihat sedikit mereda.

"Nagisa-chan. Pacarmu itu selalu saja menjahiliku. Kelihatannya dia tak senang jika aku dekat dengan kamu." adunya pada Nagisa. Nagisa pun hanya tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah..." aku menghela nafas. "tapi Kyou idemu bagus juga tuh..." tambahku melanjutkan.

"Tapi kita akan liburan kemana? Saat liburan musim panas dimana-mana kelihatannya penuh. Sangat susah mencari tempat untuk merefresingkan diri."

"Iya juga sih Ryou." Balas Kyou.

"Tapi aku sangat menantikan hal seperti ini. Kita semua pergi berlibur... terdengar sangat menyenangkan..." ujar seorang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan.

"Kotomi-chan aku juga sangat menantikannya. Sangat jarang bagi kita mendapatkan waktu seperti ini dan mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir kita sebelum lulus." ujar Nagisa.

Bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi

"Ah... mengenai masalah ini besok kita bicarakan lagi. Sekarang kita kembali ke kelas." ujarku pada akhirnya karena tak menemukan jalan keluar.

"Kelihatannya tak ada pilihan lain." Kyou pun berdiri menerimanya.

Kami semua pun kembali ke kelas kami masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung seakan akan hanya angin lewat bagiku. Entah kenapa tapi rasanya apa yang dikatakan oleh guru sama sekali tak ada yang masuk ke telingaku. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Kulihat di samping tempat dudukku Sunohara melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di mejanya tidur.

Bosan dengan situasi yang sama sekali tak menarik. Ku alihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Langit tampak terlihat berawan. Mungkin ini adalah hujan terakhir karena sebentar lagi musim panas akan tiba. Ya. Musim panas terakhir bagi kami sebagai siswa kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolah ini.

.

.

Bel pertanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi.

"Yo Okazaki! Mau ikut main ga ke _Game Center_?" tanya Sunohara yang terlihat sangat bugar. Mungkin karena dia tidur terus saat pelajaran.

"Ah _sorry, _kau pergi saja sendirian. Kelihatannya sebentar lagi hujan. Aku juga harus pulang mengantar Nagisa." jelasku padanya.

"Cih... enaknya punya pacar." dia menampakan wajah iri padaku.

"Kalau kau sangat berhasrat ingin punya pacar kenapa ga nyari aja. Kau punya wajah imut imut lucu. Mungkin saja ada orang yang jatuh hati padamu." mendengarku berkata seperti itu wajahnya berseri seri.

"Ya begitu lah hehe..." dia tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin Tomoyo bisa jadi salah satu kandidatnya." tambahku. Seketika dia gemetaran mendengar nama perempuan yang sangat tak asing baginya.

"E... eh kalau dia..." ujarnya gemetaran.

"Okazaki..." terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku.

"Yo! Tomoyo kah? Tumben nih ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini aku cuma mau menyerahkan formulir untuk klub teater untuk festival sekolah nanti. Kalau bisa kau kumpulkan padaku segera, batas waktunya sampai hari sabtu besok. Karena setelah itu kita libur musim panas." jelasnya padaku. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padaku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. 'tunggu kenapa dia malah menyerahkannya padaku, bukan pada Nagisa.' gumamku pelan.

"Heh ada yang salah?" melihat ekspresi ku dia pun bertanya.

"Ah... enggak ada apa apa.." Aku pun menerimanya.

Kemudian aku menoleh kearah Sunohara. Kelihatannya dia sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya sedari tadi. Aku pun tersenyum merencanakan sesuatu. "eh Tomoyo... katana Sunohara ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan padamu.."

Sontak Sunohara pun terkejut. Pandangan Tomoyo beralih pada Sunohara yang sedari tadi tak bergerak. 'okaaazaaki brengs*k!' gumamnya pelan.

"Oh... apa tuh? Ngomongnya di sini saja. Aku tak punya banyak waktu jadi cepat!" terlihat lutut Sunohara bergetar. Kemudian dia pun memaksakan untuk berbicara.

"A...aah... hheee.. Tomoyo-chan tumben belum pulang hehe." Sunohara memaksakan tersenyum. Kelihatannya dia sangat Trauma akan tendangan Tomoyo dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak salah bicara. Tak menjawab Tomoyo hanya melihat Sunohara.

"Gitu aja ya..." Tomoyo berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sunohara.

"AKU BELUM BERES NGOMONG!" melihat Tomoyo yang tak begitu merespon dia menggerutu. Tomoyo pun berbalik.

"Huh... kalau gitu cepat katakan! Aku lagi sibuk." Sunohora pun kembali terdiam.

"Ehhh.. iya udah ga ada yang lain kok. Kalau kau sibuk ga apa." tak seperti apa yang dia katakan barusan pikirannya pun berubah. Kelihatannya sebisa mungkin dia ingin segera membuat Tomoyo pergi.

"Hah! Dasar!" Tomoyo menggerutu kesal.

"Eh iya.. Tomoyo nanti liburan musim panas, mau ga kalau kau ikut kami berlibur?" tawarku padanya sesaat dia akan pergi.

"Aku ga tau. Entah nanti ada acara atau tidak. Tapi kemana?" tanyanya kemudian

"Mengenai itu masih belum diputuskan. Tapi kalau kau ikut pasti akan tambah seru liburannya." ujarku. Kelihatannya Tomoyo berfikir untuk sejenak.

"Gimana nanti saja. Kalau ada waktu, akan aku usahakan. Kalau gitu sampai nanti Okazaki." kelihatannya dia hanya mengakui keberadaanku tanpa menghiraukan Sunohara.

"Eh kau Okazaki... kenapa kau begitu akrab dengannya? Jurus maut apa yang kau miliki." bisik Sunohara padaku sesaat setelah Tomoyo meninggalkan kelas.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau itu mungkin tindakan kau yang sering buat dia kesal." ujarku kemudian. Aku pun berjalan keluar membawa tas meninggalkan Sunohara yang masih terdiam.

Tujuanku sekarang kelas 3-B

.

.

.

"Ah Tomoya-kun" panggil nagisa yang kelihatannya menyadari kedatanganku.

"Yo! Maaf nunggu lama." ujarku mengingat tadi sedikit tertahan oleh Sunohara.

"Enggak kok.. hhi." dia pun hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian kami pun berjalan menuju gerbang dan segera mungkin untuk pulang sebelum hujan turun.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Preview : 'Mendapat sebuah rencana mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur ke tempat itu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah diharapkan oleh Sunohara pun terjadi. akankah perjalanan mereka menyenangkan?'

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2 : Persiapan

**Summer Time**

_Friendship_

_Humor_

* * *

'Aku tau satu tempat bagus dimana kalian bisa refreshing. Tempatnya berada di daerah pegunungan. Meskipun kalau dari sini lumayan jauh'

I dont own clannad...

Chapter 2 : Persiapan

* * *

"Eh iya. Nagisa, tadi Tomoyo datang ke kelas ku untuk memberikan ini ke kamu." ku serahkan lembaran kertas yang tadi Tomoyo titipkan padaku.

"Ehh.. Tomoyo-san? Apa ini?" tanya Nagisa penasaran. Dia membaca satu persatu tulisan yang terdapat pada tulisan itu.

"Formulir data untuk klub teater untuk nanti festival." jelasku padanya

"Oh ..." ujarnya sambil membaca dengan hati hati tulisan yang ada di dalamnya. Nagisa berjalan di sampingku. Entah kenapa namun keberadaan dia di samping ku membuat ku sedikit tenang.

"Mengenai liburan musim panas nanti, apa kau sudah dapat rencana. Kyou dan yang lainnya terlihat sangat menantikan ini." ujarku ditengah perjalanan.

"..." tak ada balasan darinya. Kelihatannya dia sedang konsentrasi membaca setiap tulisan dalam kertas itu. Aku tersenyum.

'kalau seperti ini. Mungkin aku bawa kabur pun kelihatannya dia tak akan sadar.' pikirku dalam hati.

"Hey Nagisa..." ujarku membangunkannya.

"Ah.. iya! Ada apa Tomoya-kun?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Huh ternyata kau sama sekali tak dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi." aku menghela nafas.

"Oh... maaf Tomoya-kun tadi pikiranku sedang teralih. Bisa diulang sekali lagi?"

"Buat acara liburan nanti, apakah kau sudah punya bayangan kemana kita akan pergi.?" tanyaku kembali.

"Belum sama sekali..." jawabnya.

"Gitu ya..." ujarku sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi mungkin Ayah dan Ibu ku mungkin tau tempat yang bagus. Kita bisa meminta saran kepada mereka?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Paman dan Sanae-san kah? Betul juga. Kuharap mereka punya ide bagus."

Di perjalanan kami pun berbincang bincang mengenai berbagai macam hal.

.

.

.

_Kediaman Furukawa_

Di malam itu kami berkumpul untuk makan malam. Keluarga yang sangat hangat, yang belum pernah ku rasakan sama sekali. Karena mengetahui aku mempunyai masalah dengan ayah ku Nagisa memutuskan untuk mengundang ku untuk tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu. Karena aku tak bisa menolak, aku menerimanya. Mungkin ini pun yang terbaik untuk sekarang. Bagiku dan orang itu.

"Eh iya Nagisa, gimana perkembangan klub teater sekarang?" tanya paman pada Nagisa disela-sela makan malam.

"Ah.. lancar kok yah. Kyou-san, Ryou-san, Kotomi-chan, Sunohara-san dan Tomoya-kun membantuku latihan setiap hari." ujarnya tersenyum. Mendengar hal itu aku pun tersenyum. Entah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja namun kurasa Nagisa sekarang telah berubah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu Nagisa." ujar Sanae-san mendengar putrinya baik-baik saja.

"Iya hhihi..."

"Nagisa, sekolah kapan mulai libur?" tanya paman pada Nagisa.

"Minggu depan, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ayah ada rencana untuk pergi berlibur bersama nanti. Mau ikut ga?" ajak paman. Sontak mendengar hal itu aku teringat akan hal yang sedari tadi kami bicarakan.

"Kebetulan. Kami anggota teater akan liburan bersama musim panas nanti." ujarku yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Gitu ya.. emang kalian mau pergi kemana?" lanjut paman kemudian. Pandangannya tertuju padaku.

"Nah itu. Kami masih belum dapat tempat yang cocok untuk kami pergi. Oleh karena itu mungkin paman tau tempat bagus."

Paman terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku tau satu tempat bagus dimana kalian bisa refreshing. Tempatnya berada di daerah pegunungan. Meskipun kalau dari sini lumayan jauh." ujarnya yang membuat ku akhirnya lega.

"Wah kalau begitu aku berhutang padamu paman." ujarku berterimakasih.

"Kalau masalah hutang kau sudah banyak padaku. Tinggal di sini saja sudah berapa banyak." ujarnya. Mendengar itu Nagisa pun mencoba meluruskan perkataan paman, kelihatannya dia tak ingin membuat ku tersinggung. Namun sejujurnya aku tak sama sekali tersinggung dan ucapan paman benar. Ya. Aku sangat berhutang pada keluarga ini.

'Akio-san, apakah kita akan memindahkan tempat tujuan untuk kita?'

'Kita tak punya pilihan lain. Biarkan saja mereka menikmati masa muda mereka, kita tidak boleh ikut campur. Lagi pula jika mereka pergi kita hanya berdua saja Sanae.'

Kelihatan Paman dan Sanae-san terlihat sedang berbisik pelan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sekarang kita tinggal memberi tahu Kyou dan yang lainnya." ujarku pada Nagisa.

"Iya..." Nagisa pun kelihatannya sangat senang.

Kemudian kami pun melanjutkan makan kami.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya di Ruangan klub._

"YEAH! Akhirnya sudah diputuskan. Kalau begitu kita akan berangkat sabtu sore setelah pulang sekolah." ujar Kyou yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Santai Kyou... bukannya kita harus mempersiapkan dulu segalanya. Lagi pula kita kesana akan naik apa." ujarku menenangkan Kyou.

"Yang akan ikut Aku, Ryou, Tomoya, Nagisa, Kotomi..." Kyou terlihat menghitung berapa banyak orang yang akan ikut. "5 orang!" ujarnya menunjukan kelima jarinya.

"KENAPA AKU TAK DIHITUNG?!" Sunohara yang tak mendengar namanya disebut, angkat bicara.

"Bukannya kau selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatan bodohmu." ujar Kyou yang semakin membuat Sunohara kesal.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH!? Lagi pula aku kan anggota klub. Tolong ajak lah aku... aku sangat kesepian." ujar Sunohara memelas. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Huh... ya sudahlah kalau begitu." ujar Kyou pada akhirnya.

"Eh iya Kyou ada satu orang tambahan, katanya Tomoyo juga akan ikut." mengingat satu orang yang aku ajak kemarin. Sunohara kelihatnnya kaget.

"HAH! Hey Okazaki kau belum bilang itu padaku." Sunohara sangat gemetaran.

"Kemarin bukannya kau bersamaku saat Tomoyo mampir ke kelas." ujarku.

"Apa kau bercanda Okazaki?" Sunohara kelihatannya sangat bingung.

"Huh... kelihatannya semua indra mu putus ketika kau ketakutan waktu itu. Pantas saja." aku menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Tomoyo, Okazaki? Kau tau kan dia itu..."

"Okazaki..." Perkataan Sunohara terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Tomoyo... kebetulan sekali tadi Sunohara sedang membicarakanmu." aku mencoba kembali menjahili Sunohara.

"Membicarakan tentang apa?"

"Katanya dia sangat senang kau ikut bersama kami."

"Oh... Sunohara, apa itu benar?" pandangan Tomoyo berpindah ke Sunohara.

"Ha... i..iya benar, aku sangat senang kau ikut.. su.. sungguh." ujarnya yang lututnya terlihat masih gemetaran.

"Juga katanya kalau kau ikut, dia bisa berbuat yang aneh aneh padamu." seketika Tomoyo menendang Sunohara hingga terpental dengan radius kurang lebih 10 meter.

"O...okazaki sia..siaallan..." Sunohara menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Nagisa dan yang lainnya hanya diam menatap nasib malan Sunohara.

"Tadi istirahat kau bilang ada yang ingin dibahas disini." lanjut Tomoyo yang kelihatannya sudah tenang.

"Oh iya... kami baru mau mulai." ujarku.

"eh Tomoya.. kenapa kau ngajak dia? Dia kan bukan anggota klub." Kyou kelihatannya tak senang melihat Tomoyo.

"Sudah sudah... semakin banyak orang semakin ramai bukan? Lagi pula ini terakhir kalinya bagi kita untuk melihat Sunohara menderita. Kau tahu kan.?" paham akan ucapanku Kyou pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana naik bis saja. Mungkin kalau kita pesan tiket sekarang kita bisa dapat untuk perjalanan hari Sabtu nanti." ujar Ryou memberi masukan.

"Daerah tujuan kita lumayan jauh. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk mengingat kita tak punya kendaraan yang cukup untuk 6 orang..."

"Tomoya-kun! Sunohara-san, kau melupakannya." ujar Nagisa mengingatkanku.

"Oh iya aku lupa. 7 orang..." ujarku "Lagi pula diantara kita tak ada yang bisa mengendarai mobil. Berarti sudah diputuskan." lanjutku kemudian.

"Mengenai bekal aku akan membuat banyak buat nanti disana." Kotomi pun kelihatannya sangat bersemangat.

"Tenang Kotomi... aku akan membantumu." Kyou menunjukan tangannya pada dirinya dengan percaya diri.

"Itu sangat membantu... _Thanks._ Ya sudah sekarang semuanya sudah beres, nanti sepulang sekolah aku dan Kyou akan pergi membeli tiket untuk kita semua." ujarku pada akhirnya.

"Hah? Kenapa sama Kyou? Bukannya lebih baik perginya denganku?" ujar Sunohara yang kelihatannya telah bangkit dari maut.

"Letaknya yang lumayan jauh jadi aku tak bisa membawa Nagisa. Kalau kita semua pergi percuma buang buang waktu, lagi pula Kyou kan punya motor jadi aku bisa menumpang padanya kesana." kemudian Kyou pun terlihat kaget tak bisa begitu menerimanya.

"Hey Tunggu! Apa kau segitu maunya naik motorku?! Kau tahu motorku hanya muat untuk dua orang." ujarnya mencoba mencari alasan.

"Bukannya kita memang berdua?" ujarku heran.

"Dasar bodoh? Kau tahu aku ini perempuan dan kau laki-laki. Segitukan maunya kau memelukku dari belakang?" mendengar itu aku tambah heran, ternyata segitu pedulinya dia mengenai masalah kecil macam itu.

"Ya sudah.. aku yang nyertir."

"Emangnya kau punya SIM? Lagi pula kalau kita kecelakaan kau mau tanggung jawab?" lanjutnya terus membuat alasan.

"Huh..." aku menghela nafas lelah menanggapi Kyou.

"Ya sudah sebagai pengganti Okazaki aku saja yang pergi. Aku juga perempuan jadi tak ada masalah kan? Kalau masalah SIM kebetulan aku baru dapat bulan kemarin." Tomoyo yang sedari tadi diam mengajukan dirinya.

Kyou hanya terdiam, kelihatannya dia tak dapat menemukan alasan yang lain.

"Gimana? Ga ada masalah kan?" tanyaku pada Kyou. Dia hanya mengangguk meskipun aku merasa dia sangat ingin menolak. "Oke sekarang kita sudahi dulu pertemuan ini. Besok kamis Tiketnya akan kita bagikan. Sekarang kita semua kembali ke kelas dulu mengingat jam pelajaran sebentar lagi mulai." ujarku pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sunohara berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas kami.

"Ah malas sekali Okazaki... bolos aja yu?" ujar Sunohara yang kelihatannya sangat malas untuk masuk jam pelajaran, karena mungkin sekarang pelajaran Inggris.

"Huh... baiklah, kebetulan aku juga agak malas. Kemana?" tanyaku padanya. - ,-

"Gimana kalau kita ke Ruang Referensi?"

"Oke..." kemudian kami pun berjalan kembali menuju gedung lama tempat kami berkumpul tadi namun berbeda ruang.

Ketika hendak pergi menuju tempat ini kami melewati ruangan dimana guru-guru berkumpul dan sialnya lagi seorang guru yang kebetulan akan mengajar kelas kami pun keluar. Pandangannya tertuju pada kami.

"Hey! kalian mau kemana? Kalian ga akan aku biarkan bolos pelajaranku!" ujar guru itu lantang. Seketika aku pun berlari dari guru itu, namun malang bagi Sunohara. Tangannya terjebak oleh tangan guru itu. Dia tak bisa lari.

Lolos dari guru aku bergegas pergi menuju Ruang Referensi, namun aku teringat akan satu hal. 'Kalau Sunohara tertangkap kemungkinan dia akan memberi tahu pada guru dimana aku bersembunyi. Sebaiknya aku memindahkan tujuanku untuk sementara.'

Kemudian tujuanku untuk sementara adalah kafetaria.

'Karena sudah terlanjur di sini, mungkin membeli beberapa roti bukan ide buruk.' lalu ku ambil sandwich yang biasa aku beli dan menyerahkan uangnya. Sementara waktu mungkin aku akan bersembunyi di halaman belakang sekolah.

_Halaman belakang sekolah_

Sesampainya disana aku melihat sesosok orang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku, namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh mengganggu pikiranku. Apa yang dilakukannya di halaman di jam pelajaran seperti ini?

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Yo, Miyazawa! Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku padanya. Kemudian dia menoleh padaku. Sedikit kaget dia pun membalasku.

"Ah Okazaki-san, tadi temanku kemari meminta sedikit bantuan. Kelihatannya mereka habis berkelahi." ujarnya, meskipun dengan sedikit senyuman namun masih tersirat ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

"Oh orang yang waktu itu datang ke Ruang Referensi ya?" tanyaku teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ah iya..." dia pun mengangguk.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah tak apa kau bolos pelajaran seperti itu?" tanyaku padanya. Kemudian dia pun kembali tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku ga ingin bolos tapi apa boleh buat..." ujarnya masih tersenyum.

"Melihatmu seperti itu terasa sedikit aneh, haha... mungkin sudah terlambat kalau masuk sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku bolos saja?" ajakku padanya.

"Baiklah..." kemudian kami pun bergegas pergi ke tempat tujuanku yang pertama tadi, yakni ruangan referensi.

.

_Ruang Referensi_

"Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi?" Tawarnya padaku.

"Ah... iya, tolong kalau begitu." kemudian dia pun berjalan dan menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk ku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju rak buku. Lalu kulihat buku yang lumayan menarik untuk ku baca. Ku ambil beberapa komik dari rak itu. Lalu ku baca komik tersebut.

"Tempat yang sangat tenang seperti ini sangat cocok untuk menyejukan fikiran ya..."

"Silahkan kopinya..." Miyazawa menaruh kopi yang dia persiapkan tadi di depanku.

"Makasih..." dia pun tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong ternyata ada komik juga di sini." ujarku.

"Mungkin itu barang sitaan siswa dan guru menaruhnya di sini. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak juga." jelasnya.

"Ohh..." kemudian dengan tenang aku membaca komik itu perlahan. Tak melakukan apa-apa Miyazawa hanya menatapku. Merasakan hal itu kemudian pandanganku teralih padanya. "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Enggak kok... hanya saja melihat Okazaki-san membaca komik kelihatannya menyenangkan." aku mendengar kata-kata aneh darinya. 'apanya yang menarik memandang wajah orang? Bukannya itu membosankan?' tanpa mengatakannya kemudian aku melanjutkan kegiatan membacaku.

"Aku tak begitu tertarik dengan buku-buku pelajaran jadi mungkin buku seperti inilah yang mungkin aku baca." ujarku.

"Bagaimana kalau novel?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin bisa juga.. asalkan mudah dimengerti mungkin aku bisa tertarik."

"Kalau begitu..." kemudian dia pun berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku dari sana. Pandangan ku teralih padanya. "Aku sarankan novel ini... aku sudah membacanya berkali-kali dan aku sangat tersentuh atas apa yang ada di dalam novel tersebut. Mungkin saja Okazaki-san tertarik." dia menyerahkan novel itu padaku. Entah kenapa tapi ada sesuatu dalam novel tersebut yang membuat ku tertarik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pinjam dulu novel ini, nanti aku kembalikan... tak apa kan?" tanyaku meminta izin.

"Iya ga apa-apa kok."

Tak lama kemudian setelah itu bel pertanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas kami untuk mengambil tas yang tertinggal disana.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author note : Ngomong-ngomong kalau ada yang nanya kenapa mesti selalu ada yukine di fic saya karena mungkin yukine salah satu heroine fav saya.

Next ep mungkin akan di update bulan depan karena saya mau mencari bahan untuk cerita kedepannya...

* * *

Preview : Mereka semua pun berangkat menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Namun sesampainya disana masalah baru pun muncul yang menyebabkan mereka harus mengambil tindakan... apakah itu?


End file.
